A Rose In A Bouquet
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Marley is broken, Santana works at the school taking Finn's job as Glee Club co-coach. Rated M for language and for scenes that may or may not happen *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

In Lima, Ohio there is a smart mouthed female named Santana, to overview her character, she used to sleep with any guy she could until she dated her best friend Brittany. But sometime in season 4 they broke up due to the distance between them, and ever since then Santana has been trying to find a good distraction from Brittany and her boyfriend Sam but it's really difficult when Santana volunteered to assist Mr. Schuester after a tragic car accident that took Finn Hudson's life. Santana tries her best to bring the light back in the Glee Club regardless of Finn not being there, but it felt like a small town after a nuclear missile hitting it. Santana decided to sit down at her little office inside the Glee Club which was really a closet with a desk inside it.

Marley was a junior in McKinley High School, she still felt like an outcast even in the Glee Club. Mr. Schuester would shoot her ideas down whenever she would try to have an opinion, Jake broke up with Marley over the summer for reasons that have yet to be explained to this day. Puck suspected that it had to do with Finn affecting him personally, Kitty however thinks it's because of how clingy Marley can be. But Marley didn't seem to care about that surprisingly, she made a "New School Year Resolution" to only focus on her needs and part other peoples needs like the Red Sea, her first objective was pulling off a decent number for sectionals in hopes to bounce back from her failure the previous year. Marley knew very well that the only person to be able to help her would indeed be Santana, and she was not shy to go up to Santana to request help.

Marley approached Santana just as she was about to relax "Santana, I would like to perform a song for you at the auditorium. I need to know if the song I picked will be good enough to own Sectionals." The brown haired beauty was pushing her two index fingers together in a nervous fashion due to her loosing the confidence she had before she had asked.

Santana couldn't help but to smile at Marley's awkwardness, it had an adorable charm to her that always seemed to light her spirits. Santana decided to part her fingers so she can hold her hands shaking them gently as she could "Of course you can sing me a song, your voice is amazing and I think no matter what you pick Mr. Shue will love it. I will meet you there at 4:30 today, make sure you have something prepared." She said as she stood up to walk out of her closet/office. Marley was shocked to see such a nice side of Santana, she was close to asking something but did not want to argue over why Santana was being so nice.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Marley was pacing on the stage inside the auditorium. Where is she? I have been waiting since 04.05? She felt the muscles in her arms stiffen and her mouth became a bit dry. She stopped and looked at the ground. Maybe Santana forgot...At that very moment, someone hugged her from behind. Marley spun around. It was Santana with that beautiful smile on her cat like face.

"Santana you nearly scared me into a coma!"

Marley could not help staring into Santana's eyes for a few seconds. Santana's smile seems to deepen for a few moments. She then tilted her head.

"So, Miss Rose. How about you sing me that song you had planned on singing?" Marley then nodded and took a few deep breaths, the pianist started to play a soft intro to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, then Marley began to sing.

"Perfect... By nature..." She was nervous going into the song but she continued to sing more.

"Icons of self indulgence.." Santana was amazed at how Marley's voice had matured over the time she has known her, it made the Lima Heights scrapper blush at the sound of Marley's pain that she was singing out, almost as if she was singing a bit of Santana's difficult love life without her realizing it.  
Marley had finished the song as Santana sat down, her eyes were a bit wide due to the surprise that she received from Marley. "Marley... If Mr. Schue turns you down, I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure he reconsiders you." Santana said and began to applaud Marley for her performance, Marley was blushing at what she had heard from Santana.

Marley approached her home trying to figure out why she had to take the bus home as opposed to riding home with her mom, she walked inside locking the door behind her and headed towards the kitchen walking past the bathroom that her mom was using to put makeup on her face. "Mom, you look beautiful. Going out tonight?" She asked her mom with a smile upon her face. "Why yes my shining star, Coah Beiste is taking me on a girls night out. I won't be back until late tonight, dinner is in the stove all you have to do is broil it at 350 degrees for about 20 minutes. If for some reason you have a craving for something sweet there is about $15 inside the cupid piggy bank." Her mom was explaining as she walked out of the bathroom shutting the light off behind her, Coach Beiste pulled up to their drive way with a smile on her face "Hey Rosie! Let's get going, karaoke night starts at 6:30 and I want to get there early so we can have a good song selection!" She yelled for Millie and honked her horn once. Millie departed and got into the car with excitement as Beiste drove away, Marley hummed a tune as she locked the door and walked up to her room to sit at her desk.

Marley opened up her laptop and logged into her Skype and noticed that Santana had logged on shortly after her, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her username. She remembered what Santana had said to her earlier that day, She decided to message Santana really quick 'Hey Santana, I just wanted to thank you again for everything you have done. From day 1 you made me feel like I was better than Rachel Berry and that I matter to the world, one day I will make it up to you' She blushed a bit when she sent the message and her heart was beating fast when she saw the little pencil on her Skype move from left to right, awaiting a response from Santana.

Santana smiled and began to reply 'Marley, don't worry about making it up to me, once you kick major ass at sectionals I will feel as if you already did more than pay me back. Make sure you practice that song a bit before you go to sleep and also try not to overwork yourself. I gotta go get ready for work, text me if you need me.' Santana got up and walked away from her computer looking for decent clothes to wear for her waitress job at Breadstix, she felt a bit down because she felt more alone in her apartment, even though she doesn't act it she really does want to find love, sadly enough she doesn't know where to look.

Morning came and Santana and Marley were inside the Glee Club room waiting on people to show up, the first person to show up was Mr. Schuester, as soon as he walked in more people joined in and sat at the chairs. "Alright kids, for our first assignment we need to come up with ideas for a solo at Sectionals, I want to make a little competition and the winner will not only get a shot at soloing at Sectionals, but they will also be able to choose any song they want to perform." He said while writing down names on the whiteboard. Marley stood up with confidence and said "Mr. Schue, I would like to get a jump start on the competition if that was okay with you." Will nodded then sat with the other kids waiting for Marley to sing.

The kids looked at Marley, with such confidence she stomped her feet twice in a beat and shouted "Tell me now!" she continued to stomp then began to clap, Santana was surprised at the choice.

"And show me how! To understand... What makes a good man!" Marley was singing "What Makes A Good Man?" by The Heavy.

She performed the song with such grace behind her vocals, all the kids roared at Marley in applause. Marley giggled hiding her smile as she knew that she did great, the one person who's presence mattered the most to her was Santana. Once the room cleared Marley walked to Santana's office with a shy grin on her face "Thank you Santana...For being the best mentor ever." she clinged to Santana's side. Santana patted Marley on the back not knowing what to do. "Listen Marley, I think we need to settle some ground rules about hugging, it's one of the things I have yet to get used to." She laughed some as Marley pulled away.

It was the evening time and Marley's mother had left for a night shift at Breadstix, she had thought it was ironic that her mother and her mentor worked in the same restaurant, her mom would always tell Marley about the nice things Santana says about her, that would be the highlight of her day. Marley grabbed her guitar and began to strum a few chords thinking of what she could make into a song, she scoffed and placed her guitar down. "I swear I am never gonna get this down. Maybe I need to quit while I am ahead..." She had said looking down at her lap.

Marley got up heading out the door, she had decided to grab herself a soda, she locked the door behind her and began to jog to the store, once she got to the store she looked around for a Pepsi 1 liter. But to her surprise she encountered a young and beautiful Santana Lopez. Marley approached Santana and pushed her head gently against her back, Santana blushed and almost elbowed Marley in the face but could tell by the scent of strawberry cupcakes that it was indeed her. "What do you want Miss. Rose, I was enjoying my day off and getting my soda on." She had said with a giggle, turning around looking down at the shy brunette.

Marley had grabbed a Pepsi and looked up at Santana feeling a bit nervous "I was just going to get a soda and I just so happened to bump into you, I am alone tonight since my mom had a night shift at Breadstix." She had explained to Santana as they paid for their drinks and walked out of the store keeping their drinks close to them.

Santana looked at Marley as they were walking down the road on a surprisingly warm winter night, they got to Marley's house and they were both exhausted from the long walk, Marley allowed Santana to stay over for a little while so she could rest up, Santana although tries to play a woman made of stone couldn't help herself to a little warmth. Marley sat on her recliner chair looking at Santana as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "So, Santana how have you been outside of Glee club and Breadstix?" Marley had asked feeling as if she needed to start a conversation, Santana glared at her for a few seconds but smiled "Well, other than those two things I really haven't done much, outside of working on my abs. Momma's got to keep her figure in check some time, right? But really I have just sat on my ass and watched T.V." She sighed softly tightening the lid to her drink.

Marley reached for her guitar and strummed a few chords again feeling a bit more frustrated but didn't want to show it in front of her guest. "Marley, you never told me you played guitar. Play me a song babe." Said Santana with a slight impressed tone of voice, all Marley could do is stare at Santana for a few minutes then slowly played the intro to "Stay" By Rihanna.

Her voice was shy but began to sing, her voice slowly became loud enough for Santana to hear it, during the song Santana placed her hand on her chest feeling different about herself, something deep, something touching. This was a new feeling for her as she didn't even feel this for her best friend Brittany. Marley had tears dripping from her face because the song reminded her of Jake, all she could think about was the fact that Jake left her without explanation.

"Marley." Santana just gazed at her broken hearted pupil, she had quickly got up to sit at the arm of the recliner. Santana always had a soft spot for things she thought were adorable and Marley was definitely adorable in her eyes. "It's so hard Santana, he left me and moved on at the turn of a page" Marley sobbed into Santana's shoulder clenching her mentor's shirt with a tight grip. "Marley I don't want you to cry about Jake anymore. He is the past, your life is better now, you have your mentor here for you and you can call me anytime you want to, you need to turn that frown on your face into a smile." Santana demanded from Marley as she positioned herself onto the pupil's lap.

Marley looked up at Santana then uncontrollably smiled at Santana and nodded.

A few days have passed and it would seem that Marley and Santana's friendship grew stronger as time went on, the two girls had their own handshake and went out and about having fun outside of school, but as friends. Yeah friends, which Santana was indeed cool with but somewhere deep inside herself she wanted more than just friends. It has been about a year since her and Brittany broke up, the words that were exchanged along with that moment lingered on to Santana for awhile but she ended up getting over it thanks to Marley. Speaking of Marley she has been much happier being around Santana as often as she could, it was almost as if they were a couple.

Thanksgiving approached Lima and everyone had plans except for Santana, she was sitting in her room looking out the night sky waiting for the night to end until "Ding!" her phone got a text message and it was from Marley. "_Hey San, I was wondering if you could spend time with me and my mom for Thanksgiving, it would be awesome if you did! Hurry over here" _the text had said which made the Latina smile big. She packed a bag of clothes in case she was to stay the night, Santana headed out the door making sure it was locked behind her. She got in her car and drove to Marley's house to spend time with her and her mom.

She pulled up in the drive way and to Santana's surprise it was Marley Rose standing on the porch almost as if she knew that Santana was going to come over. "Yay! You showed up San!" Marley got excited to the point she was jumping up and down, the excitement made Santana giggle as she got out of the car grabbing her bag from the passenger seat. "Happy Thanksgiving Marley." Santana said after she had closed and locked her car up then went up to Marley. All Marley did was cover her mouth innocently "H-Happy Thanksgiving San, I missed you quite a bit since Thanksgiving break started. I figured you didn't want me around this time of year." She had sad with a tad more sadness, Santana just giggled then lifted Marley's hat up a tiny bit to kiss her forehead keeping her lips there for a few seconds. "I wouldn't be like that hon, you actually became important to me so you are kinda needed in my life, now let's go inside before we freeze to death." the Latina explained to her shy apprentice as they went inside to enjoy some cooking.

Later that night, Santana and Marley are in her room and they are watching a horror film, the shy brunette is hiding against Santana's shoulder in fear which is in a way making the Latina giggle due to how cute Marley can be. "Marley, it's okay I won't let him hurt you, understand?" she looked down at Marley who seemed to be looking closely at Santana's lips and it made her blush. Marley sat up on her knees turning off the movie. "San.. I want to know if maybe.. Damn it's hard for me to do this but.." she looked down clenching her eyes shut with a more noticeable blush "Wouldyougoonadatewithme!?" Marley had said really fast which threw Santana off guard for a quick second "Marls... Could you slow that down a bit?" she asked placing her hands on Marley's shoulders. It took a little bit but she finally gulped and asked "Would you go on a date with me..?" Marley was shy with the question but had an assuring look upon her face.

Santana felt confused, she didn't know what she could say to that question thus caused her too look down and scratch her head, after a few minutes Santana looked into Marley's eyes and opened her mouth to answer the question.

* * *

**A/N: **This was my first crack at a Glee fanfic(I wrote this before the others that you see on here) So I do apologize if this doesn't look as good or organized as my other ones. This will be in multiple chapters, just not the top of my list for fanfics to write. Anyways, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Will you go on a date with me?" _that was playing in Santana's head for a few minutes before she had opened her mouth to answer. "Marley.. You know I can't accept that, you are still a minor, if people who knew us, saw us.. I could get in serious trouble.." she said with a sigh, this made Marley tear up because she knew it was true. Santana gasped at Marley's tears shaking her head "Marley don't cry I-" the Latina was trying to cheer Marley up but got interrupted "N-No, I see how it is San.. So don't bother trying sugar coat it.. I think you should go.." she told Santana beginning to sob, Santana nodded then walked out of Marley's house with tears going down her face. _'Great fucking job Santana, you befriend possibly the most beautiful girl in Lima, and she actually wants you to go on a date with her, and you turn her down."_

Days had passed, then weeks and Santana has not heard from Marley, she sees the shy brunette in glee club but that is the extent of it. What is worse is when Santana encounters Millie at breadstix and has to lie to her about the relationship between the two, it wasn't fair that Marley couldn't be happy but Santana really needed to think about herself, if age wasn't a severe issue then Santana would have accepted the date and possibly more from Marley if offered. Santana couldn't take another second of not hearing Marley's voice, the Latina picked up her cell and dialed Marley's number hoping she would answer, sadly it went to voicemail _"Hey, this is Marley Rose, if you are hearing this then I am not able to talk or forgot to pick up. Leave a message at the beep" _the Latina sighed then started to talk "Hey Marls, it's Santana, I just wanted to see how you have been feeling, I missed talking to-" She heard a knock at the door and looked over at it "Call me back, bye." she hung up then walked up to the door to answer it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is... Marley?" Santana's shock was enough as it was indeed Marley at Santana's door, and even more shocking news, Marley is drunk and the "Beer-dar" that Santana has could detect a high amount of it. "Hey S'tana.. You know, you are such a prettyful person.. And I love you for that.." the drunken brunette said in between breaths, Santana slightly giggled at Marley then lead her inside to sit her down on a chair. "Marley, does your mom know you are here and really drunk?" Santana placed her hands upon the arms of the chair preventing Marley from getting up, all Marley could do was stare at Santana's eyes all dumbfounded. "Ya know you gots eyes like a kitty cat, it's SO cute!" Marley said with an exaggerated sounding voice, the Latina shook her head and held her nose "Marls, you smell like alcohol, I am gonna take you home, okay?" Santana said as she left to look for her keys.

While she was gone Marley stood up and stripped down to her underwear and danced as if she was shot in the head, when Santana walked out to her she dropped her keys and gasped "Marley what the fuck are you doing?!" seeing Marley that exposed made Santana blush and slightly aroused but she intentionally ignored it to help the brunette get her clothes back on. Marley took the clothes and threw them over Santana's couch then pressed up against the Latina "Come on San, don't you want to Fff.." Marley was trying to talk but kept holding the "F" sound in a certain four letter word she was going to say, but before she could finish her sentence Santana interrupted the brunette "No, I don't want to sleep with you Marley. It's wrong, even more wrong that you are drunk. Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, ignoring everything I have been trying to say to you over the past few weeks, avoiding me at school." she went off on Marley for ignoring her, which was not something that Santana liked doing.

Marley scrunched up her nose and gripped onto Santana's shirt "Excuse me? Who the hell do YOU think you are for breaking my heart, lying to me about how much you care about me, turning me down when I asked you out, is it because I am not like Brittany? Am I not pretty enough to be your girlfriend you bitch!" Marley screamed out punching Santana's shoulder crying loudly. All Santana could do was stand there and let Marley do what she did, in a way Marley was right about everything except the Brittany part, and the her not being pretty part, and while Marley was crying Santana held onto her and rubbed her back. "Marley... I didn't know... I am sorry okay..?" she was trying to calm the brunette down but she had passed out in Santana's arms. Santana picked Marley up and carried her to the bed, Santana sat her down on it then moved over to her closet to find pajamas for Marley. Once Santana found them, she put them on the unconscious Marley, after she did that she tucked her in gently then walked out into the living room to pick up all of Marley's clothes. As soon as she cleaned up the place she sat down on the couch and thought about what Marley had said, it hit Santana really hard to hear Marley in so much pain over her, Santana was too tired to ponder about it so she fell to the side and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Marley got up with a massive hangover, she whimpered a bit in pain as she got off the bed stumbling out of Santana's bedroom. "Ugh, where the hell am I, and why am I wearing pajamas..?" The hungover brunette said while looking around and noticed Santana asleep on the couch. "S-Santana?" Marley checked to be sure it was Santana and not a drunk illusion, Marley smiled at how peaceful Santana looked when she sleeps, she dropped to her knees scooting closer to the sleeping Latina and gazed at her face noticing the dry tear marks on her skin, and the little bruises on Santana's shoulder. "D-Did I cause that..? Oh my god.. Santana.. Wake up.." Marley said with worry in her voice. Santana heard Marley call her name, which made her wake up slowly "Marley.. are you okay?" she said quietly assuming that Marley had a hangover, the brunette nodded slowly then latched herself onto Santana crying into her shoulder. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" She yelled against the Latina's shoulder, Santana had her lip bitten trying to fight tears that were trying to show.

A few hours had passed, Marley went home agreeing that her mom doesn't need to know how drunk her daughter was, and that they talk more about what happened a few weeks prior to this day. Santana fell to her knees by her bed and cried into it, all of the issues that had happened over the course of the night before and that morning really got to Santana but she tried to keep a blockade of some sort to prevent herself from crying around Marley. _"__I__s it because I am not like Brittany? Am I not pretty enough to be your girlfriend you bitch!" _was what flashed in Santana's mind as she screamed out "You are pretty Marley! It has nothing to do with Brittany! You're damn near perfect in every way! It was never you! Oh god!" She kept crying out punching her bed while crying into it, this was the first time she had cried this hard over anyone, Marley should feel special you would think right?

Meanwhile at Marley's house, the brunette was laying on her own bed looking at the ceiling with tears going down her face "What should I do.. It would only be a date.. Nothing else.. Unless she actually has feelings for me.. In which case.. Ugh I am so confused!" she yelled out with an irritated voice, this alarmed Millie and caused her to walk over to Marley's room "Marls are you okay dear?" she moved to Marley's bed seeing the tears on her face. "It's just, I wanted to go on a date with Santana, I wanted to know if I was into girls or not, but I think Santana has feelings for me which is why she isn't accepting my offer.. I have not been this confused at all up to my knowledge." the frustrated brunette flung her arms up letting them hit the bed, that alone made Millie giggle at Marley's confusion "Marls I have seen you puzzle over a lot of things as you grew up, but never once did I see you have this much confusion over anything or anyone, hell you were able to pick between Jake and Ryder with much more ease than you are figuring Santana out. I think maybe you have feelings for her, I wouldn't blame you really, she would be the one to make you turn to a lesbian." Millie giggled a bit, hearing that made Marley turn red "Mom!" she yelled in embarrassment at how right she was at what her mom had told her. "Hon, I think out of anyone I could picture you with and staying with for a long time would be Santana, now the question is, do YOU picture yourself going out with Santana more than once?" The cheeky mother asked as she walked to the door, but before she left she turned her head slightly towards Marley's room "You know, the legal age of consent is 16 in Ohio, also if it was just you and Santana, I would approve her dating you. She is a good kid like you are." Millie left the room to go back to her own, leaving Marley laying on her bed even more dumbfounded and confused than usual.

A few days go by, which would seem like hell on Santana. All she thought about was the fight her and Marley had, it was damn near killing her on the inside, the Latina thought it would be a good idea to have an outing with Kurt and Rachel since they were there for her during her struggle with Brittany the first time. She waited a bit for Rachel to pick her up since Kurt was already at the club, but Santana was bored with partying, she just wanted to be with Marley and because of the fight there was an assured distance between the two, this made Santana more sad than she ever was. Rachel finally came to Santana's door to see her sitting against her own door. "Santana, ready to go? Kurt is getting us 3 discounts for drinks, I figured we'd have a couple then spot out potential one nighters if you know what I mean." She laughed a bit, but her laugh was a bit broken since she has yet to get over Finn. Santana just shook her head then went downstairs to Rachel's car, the diva followed Santana closely with concern about her.

At the club Santana sat in the back stirring her drink with a straw slowly, just gazing at it as if it was a book, or a hot model. Kurt was dancing his way to Santana and tried to pull her up "Come on Santana, dance with Mr. Hummel." Kurt said with laughter but quickly stopped his laughter when he saw the look on Santana's face, which made him get serious "Okay seriously San? You've been stirring that drink for the past half an hour, is it not good? Let me taste it." Kurt grabbed it and took a sip out of it, he was shocked as to what Santana ordered "Is this Pepsi? That doesn't sound like you hun." He said as he sat across from Santana, and just looked at her for a few seconds. "This was Marley's favorite soda.. I ran into her at the convenience store a few blocks from my apartment, she looked so scared.." the Latina giggled at the memory she had "It was cute, so innocent, so curious, and I took all of the good features of Marley, and flushed them down the toilet because I was scared. Scared of how other people would react at her and I being together.. Me! The crazy bitch who doesn't care what people say about her.. I am scared Kurt! I think I may like Marley more than a friend, you know how hard it was for me to admit my love to Brittany when we were in school? McKinley isn't a good school when it comes to gay students, Marley shouldn't have to go through the same shit you and I went through!" tears were streaming down her face, she was broken by the young brunette's words. Kurt quickly grabbed the Latina's hands and gently rubbed them "Santana, we aren't kids anymore, Marley is a beautiful woman just like you are, there should be no reason why you two can't solidify a relationship and make it twice as beautiful. That's what I did with Blaine, and I missed him more and more when he and I were split up. I am glad that him and I are together now, so you should go to Marley, Miss. Lopez, and you should go right now, otherwise I am gonna have to have Rachel drive you out of here with her bragging." Kurt and Santana laughed a bit then she got up nodding slowly.

Santana walked from the club to the convenience store to pick up a Pepsi for Marley, and a Cherry Coke for herself, after she did that she walked over to Marley's house in hopes that she is home, once she got to the door she knocked on it, Millie was the one who answered and she was smiling a bit "Well Santana, how may I help you?" she asked allowing Santana to come inside, Santana looked around for a few seconds. "Where is Marley?" Santana asked with a bit of worry in her voice, Millie gasped a bit then frowned some, hugging Santana "Marley, is with Jake now.." she said with a massive amount of regret in her voice, this made the Latina lean on Millie as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Marley is in love with you San.. Don't give up on her, please.." Millie let go of Santana to look at her, Santana's eyes were slightly sparkling with tears "She's not in love with me Ms. Rose.. Otherwise she would be here, listening to me confess how much I love her.." Santana placed Marley's Pepsi on the coffee table, then quickly ran out the door.

What was Santana to do? Her heart got shattered in a similar fashion that Marley's did, little did Santana or Millie know, Marley was not with Jake, she was at Santana's apartment cooking for the Latina. After an hour of slowly walking, Santana made it to her apartment, she could smell something behind her door. "W-What the hell?" she softly said as she unlocked the door and opened it to see Marley at the stove wearing a chef outfit, Santana was shocked to see Marley cooking. "Marley, why.. What... how... Okay, come here please and pinch me to make sure I am not dreaming, I just came back from your house crying because you got back with Jake." she explained to Marley as she shut the door behind her. Marley walked up to Santana and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "I told my mom that I was with Jake to throw her and you off guard, I knew that you would have went to Kitty's house if I said I was there, so I lied about Jake because I knew you'd end up here, and just in time too, I just finished dinner." Marley explained with her lip slightly bitten, she turned to the stove to turn it off, then looked around for a couple bowls.

As much as Santana wanted to freak out on Marley for what she did, she had to smile at how smart the brunette was, and how cute she looked in her chef's outfit. "Well.. I could use some good eating then, but next time please don't scare me like that." she asked as she sat on the floor close to her coffee table. Marley nodded and carried the bowls over to the coffee table, then placed them down. "Santana, about when I asked you out.. I am so sorry that I reacted the way I did, I understand why you turned me down.." She said as she took a bite, hearing what Marley said made Santana sigh softly "No Marls, you don't understand why, I realized that if we casually dated it wouldn't be a big deal generally, except for in the eyes of the kids at McKinley.. Kurt and I faced a lot of turmoil because him and I are gay, the only difference is that he had a boyfriend there who backed him up, Britt didn't back me up much, especially since she was mostly with Artie, and when she was with me it wasn't like her and I actually were lovers, it felt as if we were still just best friends who kissed, and on occasion fucked. I was more in love with her than she was with me, that is why it broke me when her and Sam got together. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd ever get over her.. I can't always protect you from the bullshit that the heartless kids at McKinley will end up doing to you, that is why I couldn't accept your offer to go out on a date.." Santana said with few tears dripping.

Marley stopped eating the ramen that she made for her and Santana, then crawled do Santana as if she was a baby animal, which is how cute Santana thought she was. "San.. I don't care what other people think, I don't care what the kids do to me, I just know I care about you and how ready you are.." Marley got up on her knees to gently shove Santana onto the floor, then she removed Santana's jacket and started to kiss the bruises that are on the Latina's shoulder. "I am so sorry for hitting you, getting pissed at you for trying to protect me, coming to your house in a drunken stupor, for damn near everything wrong that I did. The last thing I consciously would want to do to you is hurt you, to me you are like an amazon that I can actually be close to.." Marley laid against Santana gently gripping onto her shirt, the comments that Marley said made Santana blush but also smile. "Okay.. I will go on a date with you, anywhere you want, but I get to pay for it." Santana told Marley which made the young brunette squeak in excitement.

* * *

**A/N: **So how is this for a chapter 2? I think I did a pretty decent job with this. Well, Review/Favorite/Follow and all that jazz. Time to brainstorm about chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days for Santana and Marley couldn't have been better, smiles exchanged by the two in glee club, the fact they have been spending time together non stop since Santana said yes, it was as if saying yes changed the past and filled with happiness. The only real downside to them spending time together is when they had to depart to get ready for their date, Marley wanted something different than Breadstix, and Santana couldn't blame her since that place is McKinley High's resident eatery, the brunette heard about a new restaurant called "Stuffed with Karaoke" and she wanted to go to see what it's like, Santana thought it would be a good change of pace than the "Stix".

Santana got to Marley's house wearing skin tight jeans, a spaghetti strap shirt, and a black leather jacket, she got out of her car then walked up to the door and knocked, Santana was very nervous as this was her first date in a long time. Millie answered the door with a smile on her face "Someone looks good tonight, let me get Marley for ya. Come sit down." she lead Santana to the living room, then she walked towards the stairs "Hey Marls! Your date is here!" Millie bellowed out, hearing Millie say that made the Latina blushed as even she realized that she is dating Marley, it made her bite her lip in excitement.

Marley slowly walked down, wearing a short blue dress with black jeans under the dress, and also wearing a red blush on her face due to the sight of Santana across the room from her. _"God damn Santana.. You look beautiful, and I look ridiculous.. Get you stuff together Marley Rose, I am sure she likes how you look too, so get your shit together young lady! This is your first date since Jake, you can do this!" _Marley gave herself a bit of pep talk inside her head as she got closer to Santana to get a better look at her, Santana grabbed hold of her hand and lead her outside, Millie smiled then waved at the two young girls as they departed.

The girls got to the restaurant and smiled at how lively it looked on the outside, but to their surprise the inside looked that much better, they looked around at the people there and how nice the waiter was to the girls by getting them a booth close to the Karaoke stage. "Marls, I must say, you look very beautiful, and you damn sure know how to pick em." Santana complimented her date's choice in clothing and choice in restaurants, it made Marley blush at how Santana was so willing to compliment her. "Thank you San, I was afraid that you would think I looked ridiculous.. I almost called to cancel because of my cold feet, this is the first date I have been in since-" Marley was explaining but Santana kissed at the shy brunette's hand which made her squeak quietly. "Hun, don't explain yourself to me, I am on the same boat as you are so it's all good." the Latina bit her lip a bit as a waiter approached the table "So, what can I get for you lovely ladies?" he asked bowing politely to them. Before Santana could order, Marley interrupted and said "Two Cesar Salads, with the Cesar dressing on the side along with ranch, and two Pepsi's to drink." she winked at Santana which made her giggle a bit then nod in agreement.

After 30 minutes they got their food, beginning to eat and exchanging small conversations, enjoying the music that other people were singing, then this little girl walked on stage and picked "22" by Taylor Swift, she didn't know the words but she sang anyways, it was adorable and everyone loved it, at least everyone except for this drunk. "Boo! Taylor Swift is terrible little girl! Go to your mommy!" he yelled out which made the girl cry, Santana got up and hopped on stage to pick up the girl. "What's your name little one?" she quietly asked with a smile, the little girl rubbed her eyes "I-It's Jane.." she struggled to say because she was too busy crying, Santana sat Jane on the piano then scrolled through a list of songs and found "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield. Santana picked up the girl then grabbed the microphone and started to sing with the little girl.

Once the song was finished the girl ran to her mom with excitement, she explained to her how nice Santana was, that made the Latina scratch the back of her head as she got off stage to sit at her table again, Marley was just shocked as to how Santana sounded. "San, you sounded great! I wish I sounded that good.." Marley said looking away slightly, Santana reached in her wallet and placed a $10 on the table then got up. "Let's go, I want to take you somewhere special, I want to make this first date the best one you have ever had." Santana told Marley and took her hand, they went to the front of the restaurant and paid for the food, once they did they left the place to go to this mystery area that Santana suggested.

Santana drove for what seemed like an hour but once she stopped the car she smiled a bit "Here we are, the lake.. I come here to practice my routines, it helps me free my mind of any troubles.." she shyly admitted to the ecstatic Marley. They got out of the car, Santana went to the back of the car to grab her Bose stereo, she placed it on the hood of the car then looked through her iPod for a song, she decided on "Lovers and Friends" by Usher, then took Marley's hand and held her close, and began to sway slowly. Marley wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and let her lead, she had a bit of a hard time not to kiss Santana, even though she thinks Santana wouldn't mind. "San, you have been amazing to me, it warms my heart that you of all people care for me more than anything.. I am more comfortable, more close to you than I am with anyone else, you accept my flaws, and you make me feel better about myself.. I have heard people say bad things but when I am actually with you I can't see it.." Marley was confessing her feelings to Santana, this took her by surprise since she is the only person that confessed these feelings to her. The Latina pressed against Marley, holding her, embracing the scent of her perfume, needing Marley close to her at all times. "Marls.. When we fought.. I thought you really were going to move on.. I was so scared that I kinda.. Hurt myself.." Santana admitted looking down at Marley blushing ever so calmly.

An hour has passed, Santana is still standing, holding Marley close to her, they didn't realize how long they were standing, for the most part they didn't care. But Marley looked into Santana's eyes maneuvering her head closer to Santana's, tilting her head and attempts to go for a kiss but Santana stops her and shakes her own head. "Marley.. I can't allow that.. You know I can't.. What would people think?" the worry in her sparkling eyes just made the young Rose want Santana more. "But, no one is around, and also I want to kiss your lady lips.. Please, do me the pleasure of accepting my kiss.." Marley said softly as she gave Santana a deep kiss which catches her off guard, strange thing for Santana is that she starts to kiss Marley back.

"_M-Marley.. Yes.. __Don't stop kissing me.." _Santana moaned out softly leading Marley to the hood of her car, Marley shifted Santana and pressed her against the car, slipping her hand up the Latina's shirt which made her moan out. "M-Marley, stop.. This is going too fast.." Santana looked into the young brunette's eyes, they started to tear up innocently "D-Did I do bad?" she was confused as to what she can do considering she has never been with another woman in her life. Santana shook her head and smiled "Let me take you home, we can kiss and make out, but let's leave it at that and in private, just until you turn 18 okay?" Santana grabbed her Bose and placed it in the back seat of her car. Marley stood there with tears streaming down her face for a few seconds, after that she got into the car and put her seat belt on, but she felt broken on the inside. _"Why doesn't Santana want to go further? Maybe she isn't ready.. And why am I crying so much around her.. Emotion why have you forsaken me!" _

The girls got back to Marley's house, her tears were still dripping, this hurt Santana to see Marley like this, she gently cupped the young girl's head and gave her a soft kiss that Marley was not hesitant to return, their tongues gently lash at each other, almost sending chills with each touch. Marley was the first to try to pull away, assuming it was because she needed to breath, but Santana used her tongue to keep hold of Marley's for a few more seconds then broke the kiss staring into her eyes. "Now that is a beautiful first date, what do you think Marls?" the Latina gave a confident smirk towards her date. Marley bit her lip smiling then slowly got out of the car. "Good night San, see you tomorrow." was the last words she said before shutting the door, Marley went inside her house and Santana was holding her chest breathing in and out gently "Oh my god, that was the best kiss I ever had.. Jake was incredibly stupid for leaving her.. Heh.. She's mine now, and Auntie Snix knows how to take care of who belongs to her." She said with a giggle as she drove off the driveway to head back to her apartment.

The next morning at 6:30 the alarm went off, Santana sat up with a smile on her face, she was happy that she is going to see Marley once again, all she had thought about since she went to bed was the kiss those two had shared, both kisses were sweet, tender, needing, overall it was just perfect in Santana's eyes. Marley on the other hand could not sleep due to her excitement, she couldn't wait to see her _"Mentor"_ again, she got up and browsed through her clothes in hopes to find something to entice Santana but not revealing enough to give other people the wrong idea. Santana had taken a shower and she decided since it was Sectionals weekend, she should pack a bag for that occasion, Mr. Schuester needed Santana there in case there are any kids that get stage fright, and what can you say? People love how real Santana can be, so it would make sense for her to be at Sectionals this year, they take place in Michigan, which is somewhere that Santana hasn't been before, she was excited for it.

At school Unique was performing "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera, the entire glee club was behind her performance, even Kitty was which was a shocker to a lot of people. Mr. Schuester went to Unique and patted her on the back "Great job! I think we have a winner for Sectionals!" He said with pride in his voice, this saddened Marley a bit, but she shrugged it off which made Santana a bit shocked as she stood up "Mr. Schue, what about Marley, she has a great voice too." the Latina protested with a raised brow. "Santana, we need to not look at things from a color blind aspect, we should have a bit of diversity for sectionals." he explained as he set his notebook down. "Oh diversity, where was that when Britt and I were here? We could have rocked as duos and you turned us down, but you let Kurt and Blaine get one. So what's your excuse for Marley? Because she is a girl? Or because she isn't Rachel Berry?" Santana said with a bit of anger which set off Will. "Damn it Santana that is enough! I think you should leave.." he demanded which made the entire glee club "ooh" at his anger. Santana walked towards the door then said "You know, Finn and I never got along that well, but even he would agree that Marley deserves more than you give her credit for, she worked her ass off to impress you, try being in her shoes for once.." Was the last words said before Santana left the choir room.

Santana was laying in the auditorium humming a melody that was playing in her head, somehow Marley knew where Santana was, considering she approached from the back of the stage then crawled over to Santana with a smile "Well hello my knight in shining armor." The brunette smiled as she rested her head upon her girlfriend's breasts gazing at the cat like eyes of Santana. "Some knight I was, I think I may have further ruined your chances in glee club.. I am a distortion it seems." Santana fought being sad thanks to Marley's smile which made her day better than ever, Marley slowly crawled on top of Santana straddling her gently. "Mr. Schuester said that I get a duet with anyone I want, I read the rules to sectionals and as it turns out, you could be my duet partner if I can't find anyone between now and the competition, so I want you to know that I will do my best not to find anyone, with our vocals we can rock sectionals. So cheer up, San." Marley smiled and leaned forward to kiss Santana once, this almost made Santana paranoid since they were at school. "Marls, remember our agreement.. Not make it public til you turn 18.." she explained once more which made Marley giggle. "I have to get going, my mom is expecting me to go with her home before her shift at Breadstix."she said as she got up to walk away. _"D-Damn you Marley Rose, you realize how hard it is on my girls and the extra pair of lips when you tease me like that? I will get you back Miss Rose, Auntie Snix gets her lady lips when she wants them."_

The day of departure has come, Santana had her things already packed, and she was excited knowing she was gonna get a room with just her and Marley since it was coming out of her paycheck. Marley was at the bus waiting on Santana to join her and the rest of the glee club to Michigan, just when she was about to give up hope there was the Latina with a smile on her face and all. "I wasn't gonna miss out on my girl's beautiful voice you know." Santana said as she hugged Marley once, things were going smooth for a bit until Will stopped Santana from entering the bus. "Santana, I don't think you should come with us, your attitude towards me the other day was unacceptable. I get your passion for Marley, she is a great singer but I will not be talked down to. Find your own ride to Michigan, maybe if I see you there with an improved attitude, I will let you ride with us back." He said getting on the bus signaling the driver to start the bus, Santana's heart busted seeing Marley's sadness from the bus window.

"_Don't worry Marls.. We will be together in Michigan.. Even if I drive all night.."_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter D; I wanted this chapter to focus around the date, and the moments prior to Sectionals. I think the next chapter will be my last one for this story, then again I have surprised myself before. So, all that jazz please do. Review/Favorite/Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"___Don't worry Marls.. We will be together in Michigan.. Even if I drive all night.."_

Santana got into her car and started it, she was angered at what Mr. Schuester had said, but she didn't let it get to her as much, she began to drive, realizing the long drive she went by a 7-Eleven and picked up some drinks and snacks for the trip, afterwards she continued to head out to Michigan. Her mind was boggling all that had happened from when she first met Marley to now, knowing how close they got, how into each other they were, it was needed in the Latina's life.

"_Girl, you top Rachel Berry tenfold, plus I actually like you. I generally hate everyone"_

"_What about Brittany?"_

"_She.. She is different.. But also my past.."_

She was reliving various moments in her head that made her happy, the times they spent close to each other, when they shared all those warm, embracing, passionate hugs. Few tears dripped from her face remembering what transpired the night prior, seeing Marley leave on that bus, it hurt Santana badly.

After 6 hours of driving she finally made it to the border of Michigan, she continued to drive towards a gas station, ironically enough there was the bus that was taking the glee kids to sectionals, Mr. Schuester was grabbing some snacks for the kids, he looked sad, and tired. _"I do kinda feel sorry for him.. He works his ass off twice as hard as all the glee kids combined, studying music, practicing lyrics, learning the foot work.. I feel bad for going off on him now that I think about it.." _Santana thought as she paid the gas attendant the money needed to fill up her tank, she got out of the car and ran into the convenience store.

"Wheres the butter Mr. Schue?" She smirked up at her former teacher, implying that he uses butter in his hair. Will turned around and gave a smile back "Santana.. I didn't expect to see you here.. Wait did you drive all the way out here?" He asked with a noticeable amount of worry. "You're damn right, and I will be driving back, I just need to be there for Marley, she means the most to me out of everyone in the club." Santana sighed moving her hair behind her ear, Mr. Schue smiled then went to pay for the food that he bought for the kids in glee club, the Latina paid for gas and her drink then followed Will out of the store, Marley was leaning against the bus gazing at the stars above. Santana leaned against the bus besides her girlfriend and smiled "You know, you're gonna be a star one day yourself.. I will still be there to watch your failures, and be there to keep you triumphant." Santana leaned her head against Marley which surprised her for a couple seconds but she smiled regardless.

They exchanged idle chit chat for the next 15 minutes, but it got cut short when Marley had to go back on the bus, at least it would until Santana said "Mr. Schue, can I take Marley with me? Her and I are gonna be in the same room anyways, I can drive her to and from sectionals, please?" Santana looked up at Will with sad kitten like eyes, he smirked a bit at Santana for being mature about wanting Marley to drive with her, but was shocked to hear her plead him, especially since she rarely did that. He nodded and handed Marley her snack and bag then tasseled her hair gently "Drive safe kids." Will said as he got on the bus to announce the change, the two young girls walked back over to Santana's car.

4 and a half hours later Santana and Marley finally made it to Detroit, it was different for Santana, she was more awake than Marley was who actually was passed out in her seat. They got to the hotel they were staying at, then got into their room. Poor Marley, she ended up passing out on the couch, it made Santana giggle at the sight, she carefully lifted Marley and carried her to one of the beds The Latina then yawned a bit and looked at the clock, it was 6:45 am, she figured she should get a bit of sleep since sectionals wasn't til the next day, she went inside the bathroom and stripped her clothes off, Santana wanted a nice shower before she would go to sleep, she started up a shower and decided to wait til it was warm.

Once it was she got in and let the water hit her chest and go down her body, her hands filled with a bit of body wash, she rubbed it around her body blushing a bit as the hands around her body reminded her of when she and Marley shared their first kiss.

**Santana's Shower Dream:**

_The girls are exchanging saliva as their kisses become deep but needing more than what their tongues are able to do, Marley loosing her dominance as Santana lowers one of her straps from the shy brunette's dress. Santana who is more experienced decides that they fool around a bit more inside the car, they both playfully growled at each other as Marley got into the passenger seat, Santana straddled her gently and continued to kiss at her girlfriend's neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure. A few minutes later they ended up in their underwear and continuing to kiss at each other, Marley nervously kissed at Santana's chest which made the Latina inhale sharply enjoying the sensation of Marls' sweet lady lips, she trailed her lips as low as she could go then looked up into Santana's eyes as she pushed her panties down a bit praying in her head that Santana doesn't laugh at how nervous she is. _

"_Marls.. You let Auntie Snix handle this.. Do what she says.. You will be more than satisfied after.." Santana said as she pushed the seat back to so she could have more room to feel the young girl's skin a bit easier, she tilted her head to kiss Marley's neck, sucking on it as she rubbed the special spot causing Marley to yell out "Oh F-Fuck!" hearing that made Santana giggle against her neck continuing to rub at a faster pace. Marley was moving her hips to Santana's fingers as they were giving her more pleasure than she could imagine, this caused her to grab her girlfriend causing Santana to almost loose her placing but pressed against Marley and started to rub a bit faster._

_Santana pressed her tongue on Marley's neck and trailed it slowly up to her earlobe then gently nibbled on it before she whispered "I want to feel your fingers inside of me.. Listen to your Auntie Snix.." Marley's face lit up as she slid her hand into Santana's panties, and gently started to push her fingers inside of the Latina. Moaning out Santana returned the favor by pushing her fingers inside of Marley, which makes Marley moan out, both girls giving each other a vibrating sensation, sweat was dripping down their bodies slowly, both their hips bucked towards each other beyond their own will, moans becoming louder and louder, the girls were at their limit for how much they can withstand before releasing their juices on each others fingers. _

_Marley screamed during her orgasm while Santana was pressing herself against Marley, kissing at her neck to distract her from screaming, although that was exactly what the Latina wanted to do with Marley. Santana gave Marley the biggest kiss she had ever given in her life, Marley moaned out in the kiss wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck, stopping the kiss she looked into Santana's eyes "I-I love you Santana.. I am glad you are mine.."_

**End dream.**

During Santana's dream she was pleasing herself a bit to the dream, her face was red due to the fact she knew she moaned pretty loud, she was also scared of waking Marley up. After she finished her shower she walked out with her towel wrapped around her chest, she noticed that Marley was still sleeping, which was good for Santana, she continued to dry herself off then set her towel on her bed, she quietly opened up her bag and picked out a red pair of lacy underwear and a big t-shirt for her to sleep in. Marley slightly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend completely naked, it made her blush a fair amount but she couldn't stop looking _"Damn.. Santana.. You are perfect... It sucks that I am not 18 yet.. I would have ravished you in an instance.." _Marley had thought to herself, she quickly closed her eyes as soon as Santana turned around to walk to the bathroom.

After 15 minutes of drying her hair and getting her night clothes on, Santana was finally asleep on her bed, Marley looked at Santana as she slept, the Latina looked peaceful in her slumber. Marley sat up and just gazed at her girlfriend, she slowly got up to get closer to Santana. "So.. Beautiful.. I must.. But I can't.. Can I?" Marley was contemplating feeling up Santana in her sleep. _"Damn it Marls, that wouldn't be right.. Although kissing her.. I am sure is okay." _She smirked then leaned towards Santana's face and kissed her softly, a soft moan was heard from the Latina, it made Marley jump back onto her bed in fear, but Santana stayed asleep.

2 hours had passed, Marley was asleep once again, and Santana was tossing and turning in her bed, it was safe to assume that she wasn't used to the bed quite yet and it was irritating her that she became uncomfortable, she sat up yawning and looked at Marley who was in her own set of night clothes. "Oh my god.. She looks so cute.. I love her.." Santana said softly as she gently crawled over to Marley's bed, doing her best not to wake her up, at least not yet. The Latina smirked a bit as she leaned forward to place soft kisses on Marley's neck, slowly, gently, running both her hands up the brunette's body, feeling every inch, every curve, leading up to her chest, gently feeling the mounds upon her chest. Marley was whimpering in pleasure, as if she knew that it was Santana feeling her up, out of impulse she bit her lip letting Santana ravish her, Marley was finally getting what she had always dreamed of, her girlfriend making love to her.

Santana slowly lifted up Marley's shirt and stared at her skin, thinking back to when she was drunk at the Latina's own apartment, she decided to kiss at Marley's stomach softly, trailing up her torso, savoring how soft Marley's skin was, much softer than Brittany's and even more kissable than Quinn's skin. Marley opened her eyes smirking at Santana "Babe.. All you had to do was ask.. I am already yours.." she said which startled Santana for a second but she giggled a bit, both girls laying beside each other in their underwear, kissing, rubbing, grinding, all these things that they were doing felt natural to them, no, it felt like that one thing to make their life better. The first one to loose their bra was Santana, for someone who was as inexperienced as Marley was, she was quick to the point so to speak, she started to play with one of Santana's breasts while sucking the nipple of the other breast, causing Santana to breath heavily, and arch her back which made her chest press more against Marley's head.

They continued at making out, they were in full nude, and they were ready for some special _**finger **_placement. Santana sat up along with Marley, they scooted closer to each other, Santana's left leg hanging off the bed, while Marley's right leg resting a bit around Santana's waist, the young Rose was nervous because this was her first sexual experience and it was with Santana nonetheless, she did what she thought was natural, draping her arms around the Latina's neck placing more soft kisses upon her lips. Santana lowered her hands, one hand to Marley's waist, the other hand to her special spot, she started to rub it at a slow pace for a few minutes before quickening the motion, making Marley move her hips to the rubbing motion that Santana was doing with her fingers. Moaning out with each stroke Marley lowered one hand towards Santana's special area and began rubbing it, Santana moaned out and was surprised how fast of a learner her girlfriend was.

Both girls exchanging moans for what seemed like an hour to them, but they couldn't stop what they were doing for the life of them. Santana moved closer to Marley, now gripping her arms around the waist of the younger girl, Marley once again draped her arms over Santana's shoulder, the Latina pressed them all the way against each other, their areas touching, that made Marley moan out "Ah.. S-San.. Fuck me.." once hearing that Santana began to grind against Marley, causing them both to moan each others name, Santana never felt a sensation similar to what she was getting with Marley, like she was loosing her virginity all over again, she didn't want this to stop but she was close to releasing. Santana could tell by Marley's exhaustion that she was close to releasing herself, Santana lifted up Marley's chin and kissed her as deep as she could, causing the girls to moan loudly into their mouths, climaxing at the same time, Santana noticed that Marley's eyes were slightly rolled up as she fell back against the bed breathing heavily.

The Latina giggled at Marley's reaction to what they did, she laid beside Marley and kept her close. "Babe.. I have fucked.. A lot of people.. But I never.. Ever.. Felt the sensation with them that I felt with you.." Santana softly said to Marley while stroking her hair, Marley looked up at her mentor with a smile "You may have fucked a lot of people, but I am the only one you can say you made love to.." she said while moving her finger in a circle on Santana's stomach. Santana bit her lip and had Marley lay right on top of Santana so they could gaze into each others eyes "You are indeed the first person I made love to.. Hopefully.. You will be the only one I make love to.." Santana told her pupil which caused her to blush as bright as the sun, the two closed in on each others lips, locking their tongues around each other gently.

The next night, the New Directions are in the green room waiting to perform, Santana was sitting next to Marley discussing the song that her and Kitty were going to song, Santana decided to drop out as Marley's duet partner due to the fact that she was rather tired, and it wasn't from the drive either. Will stood in the middle of the entire glee club and smiled at them "This is what I want to see every competition, all of you as one unit.. Marley and Kitty are gonna start out, Wade will be the middle act and then the entire choir will perform as the final song.. "22" by Taylor Swift!" hearing this made the crowd pumped up in excitement, Will smiled a bit then looked at Marley then Kitty "So, what are you two young ladies going to perform as a duet?" he asked as he sits down on a chair awaiting their answer.

"We are going to sing "Your Touch" By Blake Lewis" she said with a bit of confidence, before Wade could say what he wanted, the lights flickered, and the kids got up to go perform, Marley and Santana were the last to leave, Marley turned to Santana "I am so nervous San.. What if I pass out on stage again?" she asked with a whimper, Santana kissed Marley softly and smiled "You won't.. You have something to go back to.. Your future... Me, I will be here for you, and you will kick some ass. You were able to kick my ass last night, babe.." She giggled and turned Marley towards the door, Santana patted her girlfriend on her butt "Go get em, tigress!"

The kids got on stage, and did their own vocal instrumental intro for the duet song, Kitty smirked then started to sing.

Kitty:

"_I've been writing you a story..  
The headline reads "We're Meant To Be"...  
See I'm not one to write such fiction..  
So let me be a reality...  
And show you what you mean to me"_

Marley:

"_I'm thinking you and I  
Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever  
Cause I'm feeling intoxicated  
I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing"_

Once the girls sang the chorus the crowd got excited, and the kids were dancing to the song. Santana was at the door of the auditorium watching down at Marley singing, it warmed Santana's heart knowing that Marley was singing that song explaining the relationship they had, at least that is how Santana saw it. _"Marls, you never have to wait for my touch.. Come over any time.. Auntie Snix will take great care of you." _ she had thought in her head. After that song was done Wade, er.. Unique came out to the stage and gave a hug to both of them then looked at the crowd.

New Direction:

"_I'm wide awake.._

_I'm wide awake.._

Unique:

"_I'm wide awake__  
__Yeah, I was in the dark__  
__I was falling hard__  
__With an open heart__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__How did I read the stars so wrong?__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__And now it's clear to me__  
__That everything you see__  
__Ain't always what it seems__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__Yeah, I was dreaming for so long__"_

Will was smiling at the performance from backstage, watching closely thinking back at when he first got here with the first batch of glee kids, Santana came up from behind him and smiled. "Reminds you of when we first got here.. Doesn't it?" she had asked then hugged Will as tight as she could, he looked down at the Latina and smiled "Yes it does.. We have won some, and lost some.. But we never stopped believing huh?" he asked giggling slightly "Yes but I don't think it was worth quoting Journey." she said which made them both laugh a bit. Unique finished up her song as Kitty, Marley, and Jake move forward a bit.

Kitty:

"_It feels like a perfect night,_

_To dress up like hipsters,  
And make fun of our ex's, uh oh.. uh oh.."_

Jake:

"_It feels like a perfect night_

_For breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh oh.. uh oh.."_

Marley:

"_Yeah,  
We're happy, _

_free, confused, _

_and lonely at the same time.." _

Santana looked back at the good times she had with the glee club during the performance, it made her smile and tear up at the same time. The laughter, the tears, the drama, the love, it is what helped Santana be the mature woman she grew up to be, and she was still young, she still had her life ahead of her, and that life was with Marley. The final seconds of the song drew in, the rival choirs grouped up on stage to await the results, they waited for 15 minutes before some one walked out with the results. "In second place, and advancing to Regionals.. The Warblers!" the crowd cheered for them, which made the Warblers choir captain bow in respect. "And now.. In first place.. Your 2013 Sectionals Champions.. New Directions!" Santana squeaked a bit as the crowd roared with excitement, the glee club kids all shook hands and expressed their congrats to each other.

The New Directions ran into the green room cheering about their win, Santana was in the back of the room overlooking the kids, as Mr. Schuester popped a bottle of Root Beer open, and started pouring cups for the kids. Marley made her way to Santana and leaned her head against the Latina's shoulder "Thank you so much San.. You are the best mentor ever.." Marley said as she looked up at her partially. "Marls, you never needed me in the first place, you're the best singer out of everyone in that batch, hell you are better than me. You would have done phenomenal on your own." Santana cupped Marley's head gently, that made her blush a bit, especially since she has had an urge to kiss her mentor without care of what other people think. But to her surprise Santana went ahead and kissed Marley the same way she did the night before, the entire glee club gasped at the sight of Santana locking lips with the young Rose.

Marley pulled away slowly and looked at the kids, they were speechless as to what they had just seen. Santana tilted her head with a blush and a smile to go along with it "I love Marley Rose.. Her and I have been dating on the down low.. I don't care at this rate what people think of our relationship, it's real and it's love. You can go ahead and report me to Figgins, but don't hate on Marley, she is innocent, she is young and in love.." Santana explained with a soft sigh. The glee kids then looked at each other for a quick second then looked back at the couple with a smile on each of their faces. "Marls, mack on them pretty lady lips girl!" Unique yelled out, the rest of the glee kids applauded Santana and Marley's relationship, and Marley was not hesitant to kiss Santana as deep as she could, the glee kids were chanting "Marlana!" and Will was smiling at the fact that Santana indeed grew up to know how to love. "Good job Santana.." He sat down and gazed at the trophy taking sips of his root beer.

* * *

**A/N: **I am finally done with this story! Or am I? I may do a sequel to this story, or maybe more Marley x Santana one shots. I hope you all enjoyed this, also I was not used to writing lesbian sex scenes so forgive me if I didn't make it tasteful. As always, Review/Favorite/Follow. Love, Hikuru.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple years had passed since Santana confessed her love for Marley to the glee club of 2013, since then she has gotten a few glares from the faculty of McKinley high but those glares turned to looks of approval after awhile of getting used to it, Santana went from being a Co-Coach to a head Coach of the New Directions, Mr. Schuester is now teaching drama club which thanks to contributions from Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, made the two clubs official partner clubs at McKinley.

Marley graduated high school a year early to pursue her dreams of being a song writer, so far she has gotten offers from Bruno Mars, and Lana Del Ray, her and Santana live at the same apartments that Santana has been living, coming close to their 2 year anniversary, Santana wanted to make this anniversary the best one Marley has ever had.

Santana walked over to the hard working brunette whom was scribbling lyrics to send out to her next client, she wrapped her arms around Marley's waist and softly kissed at her neck "How's the song writing going honey?" she asked pressing against her girlfriend. "Ugh, San it isn't fair that I can't figure out what inspirational lyric to write, I need motivation.." she pouted pressing the back of her head against Santana's chest, she looked up at Santana sticking her bottom lip out. The Latina giggled a bit at how Marley was behaving, it reminded her of when they first met, she took Marley's hat off so their eyes could make contact with each other "Take a break, you have been working hard on your songwriting and I could use some cuddle time in bed. Plus I got some good news that I want you to hear."

Marley nodded and walked to their bedroom, plopping on the bed face first but quickly adjusted to where she was laying on her side looking at Santana. The Latina walked over to Marley, crawling on the bed shaking her hips gently "Sterling Jewelers called me, they want me to star in a commercial for one of their Kay Jewelery branch, and what's better is that they are appealing to the gay demographic, and I may or may not have told them that I had you in mind as my other for the commercial." when Santana said that Marley squeaked in excitement and tackled Santana to the bed placing kisses on her cheek. "Oh my god San! That is so great, I am proud that you were able to get that job but are you sure you would want me to be your other in the commercial? I don't look good enough to be on T.V and what if I end up screwing up what I am supposed to do?"

Hearing that made Santana gasp then gently rolled them over, giving the Latina some dominance "You listen here Marley Rose, you are more than good looking, fuck you look absolutely beautiful! And also you are my other and have been my other for nearly 2 years, I think you fit the requirements to be in that commercial with me. You're not going to screw up because I will be right there to help you out, it's not like were going to be talking in this anyways, I'm sure we will be fine." Santana leaned in to place a soft kiss upon Marley's lips, both girls softly giggling at the fact the kisses were tickling them a tiny bit.

The next day Marley and Santana were at the studio getting make up on for the commercial, the young Rose was excited about being on T.V that she barely slept the night before. She turned to Santana for a second and smiled at her "I can't believe that we are here, aren't you hyped San?" she asked lightly bouncing on her chair. "I am, but I have been in a predicament like this before so I guess I learned to keep my cool about things. But you are very cute right now, you know that?" Santana answered raising her eyebrow seductively keeping a close eye on her woman. "Ladies, hi I am Jon the director, and I must say you both look fantastic, now we have a winter set of Central Park, and what we will need is you two walking through it for about 5 minutes then stop at a bridge, Marley I am gonna need you to look up at the night sky with a smile on your face, Santana you pull out the ring box, wrap your arms around her waist showing her the box, Marley you turn around then Santana you get on one knee as if you were going to propose. Any questions?" he explained then asked the two but they shook their heads and were indeed ready for shooting the commercial.

After about 4 hours of constant filming they were finally done, Marley was leaning against Santana feeling out of it "H-How are you able to do it San.. And still have energy too!" she had asked in a surprised manner, all Santana did was giggle at Marley's comment "Let's just go get something to eat." was the only words that had came out of her mouth. For awhile Marley couldn't keep her eyes off of Santana since they were just done acting out a proposal, she now thought about if they would ever get married one day. _"What if San doesn't want marriage.. Then again I am only 19 but I would like to know if San sees us being a couple even when we are old and scrawny.."_

The girls got to a Denny's restaurant which again was different than where Santana would normally take Marley, this alerted the shyer girl especially since she didn't expect this from her girlfriend. The waitress took them to their booth, placed a couple menus on the table then walked away, they sat down and stared at each other for a few seconds. Santana felt more in love with Marley on this particular day, giving Marley a half smile once again raising her eye brow. This was messing with Marley's mind since she didn't know what Santana was up to, usually she would be easier to read but for some unknown reason she couldn't detect what was going through the devilishly beautiful Latina.

Idle chit chat the couple exchanged while they were eating and it was rather quiet for the most part, Santana explained the assignment she had in mind to give the kids once winter break was over, Marley was talking about her project that she was working on for her college, Santana looked more interested in what was going on with Marley than Marley even was it was really strange that the Latina expressed more interest in her girlfriend than usual. _"Marls.. You are lucky as hell that you're sexy, adorable, and my lover. Just you wait, I have a __**BIG**__ surprise for you.."_ Santana grabbed hold of Marley's hand kissing it once "Let's get out of here.. I have somewhere else I want to take you." she stood up placing a $5 tip for the waitress, then walked over to the front of the restaurant to pay for the meal they ate.

The girls left for a park that wasn't too far from their apartment, it's somewhat dark and worst of all it's raining which ruined what Santana had planned when they got to the park "Shit!" she yelled and hit the steering wheel once before sighing "I am sorry Marls.. I had something special I wanted to do but I can't do it now.." she explained as she pulled out of the park and drove to their home. Marley was speculating on what it could have been, over analyzing various scenarios that she had played in her head. _"Let's see.. I doubt it would be a horror film thing where she leads me to a trap or she is a killer.. It wouldn't be a prank.. At least I hope not.. Could it be that she wanted to break up.."_ her eyes widened a bit as she looked at Santana for a few seconds then looked back out towards the road _"She better not! I maybe sweet and all but I will snap at a bitch if needed!"_ she looked to the side with a glare at the scenery that was on her side of the road.

They got into their apartment, Santana yawned quietly as she walked over to a bar stool and sat at the counter resting her head, Marley still thinking about what Santana had planned figured that it would be safe to ask as she hugged Santana from behind. "So.. What was it that you wanted to do for me?" she asked then gently sniffed her girlfriend's neck and exhaling against it, Santana bit her lip then turned to the brunette and smiled "Just something I wanted to do, it's a surprise that you will need to wait for." she said draping her arms over Marley's shoulder nuzzling her nose. _"Fuck! She won't tell me and I really want to know.. Damn it San, I will make you tell me one way or another."_ she was looking to the side for a few seconds then turned back to Santana with a smile.

Morning hit and Marley was the first one to wake up, she was sitting against the bed looking at the clouds, humming a soft melody which woke Santana up slowly. "I love waking up to that beautiful voice of yours, would you be my alarm clock for the rest of my time on earth?" She asked with a giggle crawling towards the side Marley was on so she could kiss her forehead. _"I like the sentiment but I would like it even better if you told me what is going on in your head San.."_ Marley looked up at Santana placing a soft kiss against her jaw "If I was just your alarm clock then we wouldn't be able to do that thing you like." hearing that made Santana partially pout but giggle "That is sadly true, and you know that I **LOVE** doing that thing." both girls laughed some as Marley got up and straddled Santana's back kissing at the back of her neck. "Today is our anniversary.. I didn't get you anything yet but I will soon I promise and you will love it." Marley explained leaning against her girl, Santana rested her head on her arms with a smile "I have errands to run most of the day anyways, so you will have a fairly decent amount of time to get me something."

After a couple hours of getting ready for their day, Santana sporting tight navy blue jeans, a Batman T-Shirt, and a leather jacket over it, she was more than ready to go out for awhile. Marley had just gotten out of the shower, she had her towel wrapped around her chest and frowned at the thought of Santana being gone most of the day, when she was about to leave Marley whined "San!" she gently stomped on the ground like a little kid, causing Santana to rush to her "What is it babe?" eyes locked on to each other as Marley pulled Santana in for a deep kiss, because she was caught off guard by the kiss Marley's tongue was dominating Santana's, the Latina didn't want to admit it but it was a turn on whenever Marley acts dominant with her. Marley parted ways with the kiss and smiled up at Santana "I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I hope you have a good day." she said with a smile on her face, Santana was blushing a lot, lost for words for the most part as she stared down her lover's body _"Damn, I wish I didn't have errands to run.."_

Marley was pacing around the house thinking what to get for Santana, she got on her laptop and Googled "good anniversary gifts" browsing through a list of things she could possibly get, problem was, Marley didn't have much money on her to freely spend, most of the money she did have went towards schooling, music supplies and half of the bills that needed to be paid in the apartment. Deducting what she needed for her necessities she only had $60 to her name, but to get a decently beautiful gift she needed an extra $40 just to be able to buy the more basic things, Marley groaned in annoyance _"__Son of a bitch__, if school wasn't sucking me dry I would be able to get her these things.. I guess I could take a portion of the bills to get Santana a gift.. I feel bad for this but oh well, we will work it out."_

Santana had been driving around Lima gathering some the things she needed for her surprise, she was going to make tonight the night for the announcement and nothing was going to stop her. Santana got out of her car after parking it at a supermarket to pick up a couple things for the apartment, little to her surprise she saw Brittany. "S-San?" Brittany said clinging on to her best friend, Santana smiled brightly and hugged her back "Oh my god Britt, I missed you a lot. How's you and Sam?" she pulled out of the hug looking at Brittany "Him and I are engaged, and we have our own engagement gift.." Brittany said as she lifted her shirt up past her stomach then placed Santana's hand on her stomach. "I don't know what me feeling your stomach.. Gah!" Santana felt her hand get kicked for a second "There is a little monster inside.. Oh my god!" The Latina squeaked and jumped up and down in excitement "Congrats Britt.. When are you due?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face. "I believe in March, my baby was conceived in July so.. You know the whole 9 months thing." Brittany rolled her eyes and let go of her shirt.

Brittany and Santana walked out of the store with their groceries, reminiscing their past, regretting the crap they did but just catching up for the most part. "So Britt did you drive out here?" Santana asked as she put her things in her car "No, we don't have a car since everything we need is closer by our apartment, I only came over here because there was a sale on ice cream and glitter." Brittany explained which made Santana gasp "This is far from your apartment though Britt, put your stuff in the back seat and I will take you home, I kinda wanted to hug a flounder anyways." Santana said with a giggle around the "Flounder" comment, Brittany rolled her eyes again and did what Santana said then got in the car. "So how are you and Marley doing when it comes to you living together?" Brittany asked as Santana started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot "Marls and I are doing great, we shot a commercial for Kay Jeweleries yesterday, and hopefully by tomorrow.. I will be engaged to Marley Rose.." she bit her lip at the thought of being engaged to her lover, Brittany smiled at her and patted her shoulder gently "I had a feeling about you two, you always had something nice to say about Marley, never once have I heard you say anything bad when it came to her." the blonde mentioned which made Santana blush a lot.

They got to Brittany's complex then got out of the car and there was Sam with a smile on his face as he went to hug Santana once, Santana hugged him back "Good to see that your hair has yet distracted the eyes from your lips." she and Brittany giggled as Sam rolled his eyes walking to his fiancee grabbing the bags from her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I had a feeling you would have ran into Santana at the market." he said as he ran into the apartment, luckily for Brittany it was on the first story so she didn't have to go up or down any stairs. The two walked inside and Santana gazed at Sam with a curious intent "How did you get this "Feeling" exactly Evans?" she asked crossing her arms once. "Sonny called me and told me that you were heading over to the supermarket, and Brittany was out there so I told her to go meet up with you there." he explained as he went to put the groceries up "W-Wait Rachel's adoptive brother? Britt, remind me to kick that little shit around later, I gotta bounce sadly. Sam as always, and Brittany, call me if you ever want to hang out." She said as she hugged Brittany "I will call you San, and I better be the first to hear if you are gonna tie the knot or not." the blonde playfully threatened.

Marley was pacing in front of the coffee table staring at the gift she bough, she was a bit skeptic if it was right for Santana "M-Maybe I should return it real quick.. I have time before San gets home." she thought out loud, the gift was a necklace that said "Marlana-4-Ever" Marley had to pay more than what she had thought to get it as quick as she did, she picked it up closing the box that the necklace was in and put it in her pocket nodding slowly. "I think she will love it, I hope she will love it.. Dammit she better love it, I dabbled into my music supplies jar to pay for this." She angrily pouted "Ding!" her phone lit up, the brunette walked over to her phone and looked at the text _"Hey babe, I have a surprise for you and I think you need to see right away! Up on the roof, hurry up!"_ Marley's eyes widened as she jetted out the door heading up to the roof floor, luckily for her it was covered up since it was snowing in Lima.

When she got to the roof floor she opened the door to walk out, candles were lit around the floor and the fake tiki torches were lit, but the main attraction was the woman standing on the other side of the path of candles. Marley was in awe of what she had seen, approaching Santana with a big smile on her face "Oh my god San.. This is so beautiful.. This is the best anniversary I have had by far.." she said leaning against her girlfriend. "I wanted it to be perfect just for you.. And I have fucked you so I know that thing pressing against me isn't a hard on." she said causing Marley to giggle and reach into her pocket to hand Santana the necklace box. "I had to spend a portion of my music supplies money to get this on such short notice, so I hope you like it." Marley explained looking to the side, Santana took it and opened it up and gasped "Holy shit Marls.. This is amazing.." she stood there flabbergasted by what Marley had gotten her.

Marley helped Santana put the necklace on then grinned quite noticeably "It looks better on you than I had imagined." she complimented Santana who walked up to the brunette giving her a deep kiss for a few seconds then pulled away leaving Marley blushing. "I have a gift for you, step back and prepare for something that only YOU.. Will ever get from me." she did a hand signal which brought out Kurt, Rachel, Puck with his guitar, and Sonny whom Marley was shocked to see "S-Sonny? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head, the younger Berry smiled "You're my bestie, I wanted to be here for this, plus Rachel threatened to ban me from Mountain Dew if I didn't." he said smirking half way. Santana turned to the three and nodded slowly, Puck started to strum on his guitar while Kurt and Rachel hummed a melody to "Clarity" by Zedd, this was Marley's favorite song which got her more excited to hear it.

* * *

_Santana:_

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again _

_Santana with Sonny:_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Santana:_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_Santana with Sonny:_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Puck and Sonny:_

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
_

_Santana:  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

* * *

Santana walked over to Marley after she was done with the song with a huge blush on her face, Marley was smiling at Santana due to her singing. "Marls.. You.. You changed me for the better.. Before I met you I had a hatred towards everyone I felt like, I would get drunk and have meaningless sex.. And then when we first kissed.. I cleaned up as you see.. Haven't had alcohol since I first got my job as Co-Coach of glee.. You single handedly turned me from a party girl who would probably be dead within her thirties.. To one of the happiest women on earth.." she explained with a smile on her face, few tears dripped down her cheek when she said that. Marley gently bit her index finger smiling brightly at her girlfriend's words "One of the happiest?" she asked raising a brow towards Santana. The Latina slowly got on one knee pulling out a ring box and inside it was a diamond ring, Marley jumped up frantically squeaking "S-San.." she managed to whimper out, not knowing what to say about the ring. "Marley Rose, will you wear this ring on your finger as a symbol of our love.. To show it to whomever is curious.. Basically Marls.. Will you marry me?" Tears were streaming down both of the girl's faces.

Marley taking a few seconds to look at the people who came to watch this moment, Rachel nodded, Puck gave a thumbs up, Kurt clapped his hands quietly and fast, and Sonny stood up with a smirk "Go get em Marls!" he shouted which caused Rachel to slap him on the back of the head, which in turn made Marley giggle as she looked down at Santana and nodded "Yes... Yes I will marry you!" she said as Santana stood up to hold her close and kiss her longer than she ever did. The others stood and applauded the brand new newlyweds, Marley slowly pulled away to put the ring on her finger, then held her hand up towards the light to see how it looked on her finger, Sonny looked at Rachel real quick then ran towards the couple to pick them up in a bear hug, Rachel, Puck, and Kurt joined in on the hug cheering on Marley and Santana.

The guests ended up heading home, Marley and Santana were sitting on the bench that was on the roof just gazing into each others eyes. "I can't believe you proposed.. I was pondering on what you were going to do, years of knowing you and being in love with you.. I would never have guess this, not in the slightest." Marley explained scooting closer to her fiancee "If it was anyone else.. I probably wouldn't have done this, or go **THIS **far just to propose.. I wanted this to be perfect just specifically for you because I knew from when we first made love.. That I wanted to be specifically for you.." Santana softly said before leaning in to kiss Marley, the brunette lifted her legs to wrap them around Santana's waist returning the kiss keeping as close to her future wife as she could.

"_My promise to you Marls.. Mountains I will move, armies I will go to war with.. God's I will defy.. Whatever it takes to keep you with me til we die.. I will do.. Marlana... Forever.."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well how is that for a legitimate final chapter to THIS story? For those who may ask, Sonny is my OC that will have his own story, which is canon to my Glee universe, oh yeah and Marlana is canon in the Universe as well, I may do more stories with the couple in the future but I am gonna try to chill it on the femslash for a little bit. So as always, Review/Follow/Favorite.


End file.
